An engine control system may be designed to satisfy performance requirements, emissions requirements, or both. To satisfy these requirements, an engine control system may control a delivery of fuel to a combustor of the engine based on at least one operating condition of the engine. Control of the delivery of fuel may affect the oxygen-to-fuel ratio in the combustor of the engine. The oxygen-to-fuel ratio may affect a specific fuel consumption of the engine, a profile of emissions in an exhaust of the engine, or both.